A piano (e.g., an acoustic piano) is a musical instrument played using a keyboard. The piano may include a protective case, a soundboard, metal strings, hammers, keys (e.g., white keys and black keys), and pedals. The keys may be mechanically connected to hammers. When a key of the acoustic piano is pressed by a player, a hammer may strike the metal strings and the strings may vibrate at their respective resonant frequency. These vibrations may be transmitted to the soundboard and amplified by coupling the acoustic energy to the air. A note produced by the piano may be sustained, by application of one or more pedals of the piano, even when the keys are released.
As one of the world's most popular musical instruments, the piano is widely played and studied today. A piano student (especially a beginning student) may find it difficult to learn fingering and hand positions, fingering sequences, pedaling techniques, and other piano techniques. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a smart detecting and feedback system and method to assist in learning piano.